Making Friends with Nightmares
by Sabiruna
Summary: A sequel to Dreaming with the Enemy.  Three months later and things are never going to be the same.  Is everyone going to be able to adjust to this new life or will W&H have something to say about it all?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Synopsis:** This is the Sequel to _Dreaming with the Enemy._ It is highly recommended that you read that one first! This takes place three months after the end of the first fic, so there's a small prologue before we get into major story drama!

**Prologue  
**

Time is a funny thing. Even a child will tell you that it moves at different speeds. It moves so much faster during summer vacation then it ever does during a day at school. The moment they'd entered the Hyperion to see Willow was stretched to the limits of what anyone could describe as time. It stretched, silent, and imposing. Angel knew, in that moment, and it flowed over the group like a wave, crushing air from their chests. Willow had shaken her head and run for it, no longer capable of having the conversation she knew they needed to have. Lindsey had taken Cordelia to her room, Wesley leading the way. They left Angel in the wake of news that had never been voiced, never fully affirmed but all too real. It wasn't even a full three hours before Angel was gone. He couldn't describe how he felt, what he needed, and so didn't try, he just left. Needing time.

But then, time is a funny thing. For Angel, three months seemed to go too quickly. He'd spent so much of the time in seclusion, training, honing his mind and body in ancient rites. Delving into himself to learn exactly what he felt, and why. His conclusions were so simple, and that was probably why they had alluded him. He wasn't in mourning for Buffy. Her life, was no longer entwined in his. It wasn't the reason for his existence, his hope, his path. At one time he had held on with straining fingertips, but not anymore. It was the realization that his life was his own, and there was no longer any place in it for the slayer that had hit him so hard. Once he'd been able to come to terms with that, so much else fell into place. His home, his family. Wesley, Cordelia, even Gunn was more like a little brother than just a comrade in arms. Three months went so quickly for him that he thought he would go home, and yes L.A. had become home, and things would be just as he left them.

**AA**

Time is a funny thing. It drags when you least expect it to. It creates a vacuum around you that seems to suck away sounds, lights, and even feelings. Then suddenly it speeds up again and you are thrown forward trying desperately to catch up. Cordelia had come to the Hyperion out of fear, a need to be surrounded by those she felt safe around. Unfortunately, Wesley still had his apartment, Gunn lived with his crew, and Angel, had left. The first night of nightmares she tried to ignore. They had all been expecting it hadn't they? For there to be this lasting mark that followed her into dreams. The second and third night had been too much. Wesley had volunteered to stay. Lindsey was around as much as possible but everyone was uncomfortable with the idea of him moving in. Cordelia was reluctant to move, to venture outside of her comfort zone, which had shrunk so dramatically.

A phone call changed that. Almost a week to the day she was out of the hospital she got the update. Come in for a check up, and while it was meant to be routine, there seemed to have been a little something they overlooked during her stay in hospital. She was pregnant. No one said it, but they all thought it. The dreams, the nightmares, had become all too real. It was then that Lindsey admitted to his part in her settlement, told her of the money she had, there were options. Except Cordelia couldn't think of them. It was overwhelming and where before she would handle things head on, she was loosing steam and feeling too alone. So she did with the money the only thing she could think of. She bought the Hyperion, and set the deed aside for Angel. For if, or when he would return. She couldn't stay, not alone and alone was all she felt. Lindsey was trying, Wesley was trying, Gunn had no idea how to start. It was two weeks and one day, fourteen hours and some odd minutes from the time she moved into the Hyperion, that she moved out again.

But time, is a funny thing. A routine developed. She got visions now and again and reported them in. Lindsey had slowly gone from spending a night or two to practically moved in. A new house, with security that had both magical and mundane elements. Built to look like the fortress it was, it had a hollowed out center, a garden. A way to be outdoors, be in the sun, without ever venturing out of the safety of the house. She'd built up a library with Wesley's help and they began even doing research there, coddling Cordelia and her reluctance to venture out, even as they knew how unhealthy it was. No one could bring themselves to force her into anything that might bring even more discomfort. By the time a decision had to be made on the pregnancy, she'd made one, and Lorne found them a doctor that not only did house calls, but could handle any unique problems that could be faced.

Two months, three weeks, four days and three hours after her release from the hospital and she was in the Hyperion. One of her rare days doing office work, and answering phones. Lindsey had come by with lunch for everyone. He had been out of work, technically. Until that morning when Angel's client, David Nesbitt hired him. He had a private discussion with Wesley and Gunn, both of whom had been slowly getting used to the man but weren't completely trusting yet. Cordelia was still not sleeping nights. The pills had to stop because of the baby, she needed people. So Wesley moved into the house Cordelia had bought. Up in the hills it allowed him privacy for studying anyway, and he was just next door is she needed him at night. He became her escort. She came to work with him and went home that night with him. Lindsey was around on lunch hours and before and after work. If they worried over Angel, no one spoke of it, but it was easy enough to catch Cordelia glancing to the door, or his office as if she'd see him there. Wesley was jarred a few times out of a book by a sound he thought was perhaps the vampire returning through the basement.

**AA**

Time is a funny thing. Three months can go so quickly for some. As if time had somehow stood still for them. They look around in surprise at how the world has changed and wonder to themselves, how they missed it. How is they themselves are now out of place. For others it goes so slowly. Their lives are drastically changed and even as they move on they feel the hole left behind. The emptiness that's left over from broken promises, and unspoken truths. Damage that may never be repaired is dealt with, and people are not the same, even as they can feel the echos of who they were. They can see it at the edges of the dark that claims them each night in sleep. They can hear it whispering in the shadows, but they know if they reach for it, that moment they want so desperately to go back to, it will disappear.

_"Cor, anything you need."_

_Angel interrupted softly. She looked at him and her lip trembled but she bit it to stop._

_"Anything?"_

_"Of course."_

_Cordelia closed her eyes and nodded. Her voice shakier now._

_"Don't leave me. I know I'm, messed up now and, not good for, well, anything anymore but please. . . "_

_He let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her, kissing the top of her head._

_"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."_

Time is a funny thing, and it makes no promises, other than to keep moving. At whatever speed it desires, in whichever direction suits it's whims. You can attempt to change it, control it, even claim it. But in the end, it will win, because you can not change it, no matter how hard you dream. You can only work with the time given you, and hope that it's enough._  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Synopsis:** This is the Sequel to _Dreaming with the Enemy._ It is highly recommended that you read that one first! This takes place three months after the end of the first fic, so there's a small prologue before we get into major story drama!

**Chapter One**

Cordelia got up from the desk and wandered to the filing cabinet. Wesley kept his head down at his own desk but watched. It was the fourth time she'd gone and looked for some file. He had asked the first time what she was looking for, but she'd waved him off. By the third time he was aware that she wasn't looking for anything in particular, she was just nervous.

"Cordelia. Please, sit down, relax. Lorne will be here soon enough."

She shot him a look that said she was not relaxing anytime soon. He simply stared and she sighed as she sat back down. Wesley took pity on her and got up to come over and rub at her shoulders.

"I'd be happy to go with you if you'd like."

She relaxed a bit and reached up to pat at his hand. Tilting her head up she smiled at him.

"No, that's okay. I really want to do this one alone. Besides I'm going to have to go out on my own sometime right? Baby steps."

He smiled back down at her.

"You're doing just fine. And after today, we'll know for sure. Whatever we learn, though, you know that we're here."

"I know, thanks."

The sound of a knock at the door interrupted them and she hopped up, and gave Wes a peck on the cheek as she headed out.

"I'll get it, probably Lorne."

Wesley watched her head out of the office to the door, they'd started having people knock or ring for entrance, just for an added measure of safety. She wasn't really showing, unless you looked. A small enough bump that she could hide it still, and she did. Still not quite comfortable with the idea of being pregnant. Especially when she wasn't sure of the father yet. She disappeared from view as she went for the door and he shook his head, going back to his desk. She was getting there, it was just incredibly slow going.

Cordelia headed to the door and opened it, fully expecting her overzealous and green escort. When she opened the door what she found was Angel, in some sort of muslin garments. She yelped and covered her mouth with her hand as she stepped back to let him walk in. Wesley was up and running at the small sound but by the time he'd gotten there Cordelia had moved up to hug him.

"Angel! Your back!"

Angel was grinning as he hugged her back and looked over her shoulder at Wesley, a small question on his face at the worry on Wesley's, but the watcher just shook his head. Angel finally pulled back and looked down at Cordelia.

"Yeah, I'm back, how is everyone?"

Wesley stepped forward, a hand to Cordelia's shoulder. He wasn't sure if she was ready to update him on everything, but the way Angel was looking her over, she might need to be. Angel's face slowly fell and then his brow furrowed.

"Cor?"

Her hand went to her stomach automatically.

"Oh, um, we're fine. There have only been a couple of visions, but Gunn and Wes took care of those."

Luckily she didn't have to get much farther than that, as Lorne peeked over behind Angel.

"Never fear, your escort is here! Oh hey Angelcakes! Didn't know you were back."

Angel moved to the side so Lorne could enter.

"I just got back."

Lorne clapped him on the back.

"Well your aura is just singing! We'll have to play catch up later. Sorry I'm running late, Princess, you ready to head out?"

Cordelia jumped, and started for the office.

"Oh, let me get my bag! Wes can you take care of the thing?"

Wes watched her disappear into the office to emerge just a moment later with a larger bag.

"Are you sure? I think it might be better to wait so that you can do it."

Cordelia waved it off.

"No, I'm going home soon as we're done, and Angel just got back. Go ahead, I'll see you tonight?"

Wesley looked at Lorne then to Cordelia.

"Of course, but are you sure you want to go home, because. . . "

Lorne smiled and put hands on Cordelia's shoulders.

"I'll stick around and keep her entertained."

Angel looked confused.

"Wait, isn't Cordelia staying here?"

Everyone got quiet and then looked around. Wesley finally saved the day.

"I think I should catch Angel up while you two get going."

"Thanks. I'm glad your home Angel."

Cordelia smiled weakly at them both and she and Lorne headed out. Angel frowned after them and then looked at Wesley.

"Why do I get the feeling I've missed a lot?"

Wesley gave him a sad smile.

"Because you have. I was about to make some tea, can I get you something before we catch up?"

He turned to head to the kitchen and Angel glanced back to the door then followed.

"Wesley, Cordelia, is she?"

"Pregnant? Yes. Tea or blood then?"

**AA**

It wasn't what you would expect from a doctor's office, but then again, he wasn't the kind of doctor you found in the Yellow Pages. Cordelia had taken her place on the bed and was nibbling at her lower lip. Lorne moved to stand next to her and took her hand.

"It's just an ultrasound, well sort of."

He tried for reassuring. Cordelia smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I know, he told me, it's just, what if we still can't figure it out?"

Lorne shrugged.

"Whichever, it makes no difference to me."

He could see her face dissolving into shock. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"What I mean, Princess, is that whoever fathered that little cupcake in there doesn't matter because your the mother. That's all I need to know."

Cordelia let out a long breath and closed her eyes. Voice thick with emotion.

"Thank you Lorne."

"Anytime, sugarcakes."

Lorne grinned and when the doctor came in he was ready to stand back to give them privacy but she held onto his hand so he nodded and stayed.

**AA**

Wesley sat back and sipped at his tea, watching Angel over the rim of his cup. It was a lot to take in of course. Wesley could have been kinder, slower, but the truth was, Angel had left them with a lot to deal with. If he was here he was going to need to know where they were, and how they got there. Angel stared at the mug in his hand, no sign of what he was thinking on his face. Wesley would most likely have let him sit like that if it weren't for Gunn rushing in through the back, a large duffel tossed over his shoulder. He stopped seeing Angel there and looked between the two men.

"He get the update?"

Wesley nodded and set his tea back down.

"That he did."

"He gonna move any time soon?"

"That is up for debate. What do you have there, Gunn?"

Gunn shrugged, letting Angel continue staring into his mug. He grinned and pulled the bag down to flop on the floor.

"Got these for Barbie, she back yet?"

"I believe she's planning on heading home after her appointment, you _do_ know what today is?"

Gunn nodded and bent a knee to start opening the bag to pull out two bundles of teddy bear, clothes and bottle. One in pink and one in blue. He grinned up at Wes.

"Yeah, but there's good news too. When she finds out about the dad, she finds out girl or boy! I figure, celebrate the good stuff and she might not freak so much on the other stuff."

Wesley stood up to come around and take a look. He shoved hands in his pockets and smiled.

"That is an excellent idea. Perhaps we should bring dinner as well, make an evening of it."

Angel suddenly seemed to come out of his brood and raised his head.

"So, it could be Lindsey's baby or the rapist."

Both men turned to look at Angel. Gunn looked defensive but Wesley nodded.

"If by the dream world yes. Which is right now the most logical, albeit strange, possibility. She's hoping a due date and a better date of conception would help determine that."

Angel nodded dumbly and stared at his drink again. Gunn pointed at him.

"He gonna be okay?"

Wesley shrugged. He didn't answer because Angel slammed his mug down and stood up.

"She left, why didn't she stay here? She'd be safe here."

Gunn snorted.

"Oh yeah cause we all protected her real good."

Wesley quickly stepped in between the two.

"Angel, she was here alone, you are the only one that lives here and you were gone. She needed to feel safe, we weren't going to prevent that. Her new home is secure and Gunn or I, and at times both of us, are there."

Gunn bent to take the teddy bears back into the duffel.

"She's come a long way man. But it's been hard. She still don't sleep through the night much."

Angel looked down, perhaps ashamed, but mostly because it hadn't occurred to him that things would be different.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left."

"Probably not, but Barbie explained. Love of your life and all, figure you needed some time."

Wesley winced at the way Gunn just rattled it off. He dropped the duffle again as a frantic knocking came at the door. He wasn't fast enough though, as Angel raced for the door and threw it open. Lorne looked at him surprised but kept a hold of Cordelia. He shook his head.

"She said home but, "

Cordelia couldn't stop shaking and Angel just nodded as he pulled her into the hotel. He kept arms around her and pulled her head to his chest.

"Thanks Lorne."

He went for the couch and sat with her, Wesley was already going to get her some of the calming tea that the doctor had prescribed for her. Angel rubbed at her back and started rocking her softly. He looked up as Lorne followed, closing the door behind him. Gunn grabbed a drink for him as well, something stronger. Lorne gave him a thankful smile and sat down across from them.

"We got quite a few details, but after the tests, well, things took a turn."

As soon as he started talking a sob broke and Angel frowned down at Cordelia. Wesley came in and set the tea down for her, pulling her from Angel.

"Come on now, remember you have to breathe. Breathe and we'll start on the tea. You don't have to talk about anything until you are ready."

Cordelia nearly leapt from Angel's arms to Wesley's and for some reason that surprised him. He looked at Wesley who just shook his head at him. Angel, however, didn't want to wait so set his sights on Lorne.

"What answers, what turn? Tell us what happened."

Gunn was busy texting and he slapped his phone shut.

"Lindsey's on his way, we can wait you know Barbie. We're all here for ya."

Angel frowned, when had it gone from him being on the outside? Waiting for Lindsey of all people. It was killing him to watch Cordelia in pain and so scared and not even able to comfort her. Wesley pulled away but not to let her go back to Angel, only to reach for the tea and press it into her hands. Cordelia curled hands around the cup and nodded. He could hear her breathing, trying to catch her breath. Lorne drank at his own cup and sat back.

"We should probably wait champ. I know your aura goes dark at his name but Lindsey has been working hard to help and he deserves to be here."

Wesley nodded.

"I can't say we are all friends, but I will say he seems earnest to do what he can. His work with David can not be as fulfilling as he's used to, but it's honest work."

Angel frowned.

"He works for David? _Our_ David?"

Cordelia actually answered.

"Yes, he's trying to get away from Wolfram and Hart. Hoping that they can't, attack him if he's just working in the private sector. To keep us safe."

Angel wasn't so sure it wasn't a little selfish but wouldn't mention it. Instead he sat and watched her sip at the tea. Wesley tried to smile and stroked her hair behind her shoulders.

"There and is that helping?"

"Not as good as the morphine but hey, at least now you aren't the only one drinking tea all the time."

She tried for a smile and he grinned in reply.

"Well, that _was_ my goal you know, to get you all into tea."

Gunn snorted and stood with his arms crossed.

"Well Barbie might've caved but you ain't gettin' me on that stuff."

There was a loud buzzing sound that had Angel nearly jumping for the weapons cabinet. Gunn hid a smile and went to the door.

"Chill Angel. Just the door."

He barely got the door open when Lindsey was through and looking around. His eyes caught Cordelia's and he was moving, Wesley looked over and saw that Angel wasn't moving so he got up to let Lindsey have his spot.

"It's okay baby, it doesn't matter. It's going to be okay."

He wrapped an arm around her and put a hand on her mug so she wouldn't drop it. Lindsey kissed at her temple and looked over at Gunn and Lorne.

"What happened?"

Cordelia closed her eyes and leaned into him, Angel noticed that she was finally completely relaxing.

"That was my question."

He almost growled it and Lindsey blinked at him, as if just realizing he was there.

"Angel, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were back I was just. . . "

Wesley stepped forward and put a hand on Lindsey's shoulder.

"You were worried about Cordelia, we all are."

Lorne looked at Cordelia who nodded.

"All right kiddies, here's the deal. This little one is on a fast track and we are looking at a due date, come three months from now."

Lindsey looked shocked and then back to Cordelia.

"But, that's, impossible. Isn't it?"

Cordelia sighed.

"No, because, it's not, human."

Wesley shook his head.

"But both Lindsey and, well they are both human."

Lorne raised his glass before taking another drink.

"This is true, in the most technical sense. Unfortunately, this isn't all technical. It's a dream world, that changes the rules."

Lindsey nodded to the tea for Cordelia to finish it before turning his attention back to Lorne.

"So what _do_ we know?"

Lorne exchanged looks with Cordelia who finished the tea then set the cup down. She pasted on a smile that fooled no one and continued.

"Well, we know an approximate due date, three months, we know the baby _looks_ human enough. Oh, I have a picture."

She turned and dug through her bag to pull out not an ultrasound picture but what appeared to be a picture in womb. She handed it to Lindsey who looked it over and grinned like an idiot. He had to be prodded by Wesley to hand it over so others could see.

"We know it's part human, and we know, it's not Lindsey's."

She added quietly, careful not to look up and the smile slipping. Lindsey was busy craning to see the picture as it passed from Wes to Gunn but at that he stopped and turned. He and Cordelia were probably the only ones not to notice all eyes on Lindsey. He reached for her chin and turned her face towards him.

"Hey, he will be. Okay?"

She just looked at him for a moment as if deciding then shook her head. For some reason that thrilled Angel, he wanted to keep her close the moment he heard she was pregnant. Seeing the way she came back he suddenly felt that much more territorial. Cordelia's explanation hadn't lessened that.

"No, it's a girl."

Lindsey blinked.

"What?"

"You said _he_ will be. It's a girl. A she, not a he."

Lindsey just stared then he looked down and reached tentatively for her stomach.

"A, girl?"

Cordelia nodded and looked up at everyone else. Gauging their reactions. Wesley smiled and Gunn was wrestling with something behind the couch. He popped his head back up with a grin and a rather large pink teddy bear, tied in it's arms a bottle and blanket. He tossed it to Wes who almost flubbed the catch before handing it to Cordy with a killer look at Gunn.

"Congrats, Barbie."

Cordy took the bear then looked up at Gunn.

"But how did you know it was going to be a girl?"

Gunn shrugged and gave her a grin.

"I didn't, got a blue one too."

Cordelia laughed, then she started crying and Gunn got the deer in the headlights look. He never knew what to do when this happened. Angel moved closer.

"Cor?"

She waved him off.

"Sorry, not your problem. I should have just gone home."

Angel frowned.

"That's not what I meant."

Cordelia stood up and hugged the bear to her.

"I should really head home. I'm no good to anyone when I'm like this, sorry guy. Um, I'll make it up to you. Pizza and movies? You can pick the movies and yes, at least one musical. I could use a musical."

She added smiling at Lorne. Lorne shifted eyes towards Angel but nodded and smiled back.

"Sure thing Princess. Do you still need me as an escort or should I just follow along?"

Lindsey stood up and reached for her bag.

"I'll take her. I told David it was a baby thing and he told me to take the day. He also said to make sure you knew he asked after you. So we'll meet you guys at the house?"

Gunn nodded as did Wesley.

"Well I'll need to finish up here but then I'll be home."

"Count me in. I'm going to go pick up the movies. Make sure we get at least one Jackie Chan in there!"

Lorne stood and grinned.

"Then that settles it, I'm riding with Gunn. I shudder to think what his idea of a musical is. How about you champ?"

He turned to Angel to include him, everyone turned to watch him. Everyone except Cordelia. Angel never felt more put on the spot and he looked around ready to answer when his eyes caught the windows.

"I - get down!"

He grabbed Cordelia and pulled her back to the couch, turning so his body was blocking hers. Lorne didn't waste time and hit the ground, Wesley and Gunn both went for the weapons cabinet and Lindsey turned to check on Cordelia. That moment was chaos. Glass shattered, things flew into the lobby and dispersed with a sickening hiss of gas.

"Cover her face!"

Wesley screamed as he tried to cover his own face and fight one handed, the gas took affect too quickly and Lorne was down. Lindsey covered his face with a handkerchief and pulled another for Cordy. Gunn and Wesley were trying to fight the men in black suits and guns that were now swarming the place but they were down with only two hits and the gas hitting their system. Lindsey dangled the cloth in front of Angel, the only one not needing to breathe. Angel snatched it and covered Cordy's face but she was already going limp.

A gunman came behind Lindsey and smacked the butt of his rifle into the back of his head putting him down before he turned the weapon on Angel. His voice was distorted from the gas mask.

"Hand over the baby."

Angel growled and picked Cordelia up in his arms.

"Sorry, she's taken."

He heard the ping of shots and felt needles in his neck, arm and shoulder. Suddenly his vision got blurry and Lilah walked in holding a mask to her face.

"She is now. Take them both. We've had our eye on the vampire champion for awhile."

She leaned down to look at Angel as he slipped to his knees.

"Well well, today is my lucky day."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Synopsis:** This is the Sequel to _Dreaming with the Enemy._ It is highly recommended that you read that one first! This takes place three months after the end of the first fic, so there's a small prologue before we get into major story drama!

**Chapter Two**

Lindsey was the first to come around. Picking himself up off the ground with a groan he had to shake his head to clear it. He heard a mutter behind him and turned seeing Lorne trying to get up himself. Rubbing at the back of his neck he got up then went to help Lorne up.

"You all right?"

"What hit me?"

Lindsey looked around and got Lorne to a chair as he saw Wesley coming around as well.

"Good question. Wait, where's Cordelia?"

Wesley grabbed the back of the couch to steady himself then reached down to help Gunn to his feet.

"Last I saw Angel had her. Where is he?"

Gunn groaned and shook it off.

"I don't know about you guys, but that was a professional hit."

Lindsey went to check the office then turned back and looked at them.

"Of course it was, it was Wolfram and Hart. It had to be. What would they want with Cordelia? And Angel? They're both gone."

Wesley checked the kitchen and the basement door.

"Let's, not jump to conclusions. Perhaps he was able to escape and got Cordelia to safety."

Everyone stopped and looked at Cordelia. Gunn went for his cell.

"I'll call their phones."

Lorne went for the office.

"I'll call the house."

Lindsey looked like he didn't know what to do and Wesley came over and gave him a look.

"You took a knock to the head, let's get some ice. We won't know more until they get off the phone."

Lindsey sat down on the couch and reached for the bear.

"You and I both know she's gone."

Wesley sighed.

"I know."

Gunn walked over and shook his head, Lorne walked out of the office and the look on his face had everyone staring.

"Lorne?"

He looked up at Wesley.

"I, didn't get an answer at the house so I thought, you know, long shot but maybe he took her to the doctor, if she wasn't feeling well?"

Lindsey stood back up.

"She's there? Is she all right?"

Lorne shook his head.

"She's not there. The doctor said that Lilah stopped by. Word got out that a seer was pregnant. He tried to blow it off as just a normal pregnancy but, they took the files. They know all about the baby not being human."

Lindsey looked down at the bear then tossed it aside to the couch and headed for the door. Wesley went to grab his arm.

"Lindsey, where are you going?"

"Where do you think? Lilah has her and I'm getting her back."

"Not alone. We work as a team now."

Gunn nodded.

"We go in together, first, we weapon up. Personally, I've been looking for a reason to deck that woman. Now I don't normally hit a woman, but, man she has it coming."

Lindsey paused then nodded.

"All right, but Cordelia is the priority. I know he's your boss but -"

Wesley held up a hand.

"There is no debate. Cordelia and the baby are the priority. Even Angel wouldn't argue that. Lorne, get the doctor on stand by just in case. Stay here and man the phones. We'll take the truck."

He turned to get weapons with Gunn and Lindsey before they headed out.

**AA**

Angel felt stiff, groggy. He tried to lift his head but it felt so heavy.

"You might want to go slow, we hit you with quite a dose."

He went still, the kind of still only those with no heart beat, no breath could pull off. Opening his eyes he blinked away the blurry images until he could lift his head and stare at her. Sitting only a couple of feet away, he was on the floor, she was in a chair, legs crossed as she leaned down and smiled at him.

"Lilah."

"Well, nice to see you up and around. Well up anyway."

He moved to stand and found his arms stuck, with a glance up he saw the chains. A quick look around confirmed they were alone in the room.

"Where is she?"

Lilah raised an eyebrow.

"Your seer? She's getting a full check up. Pregnant, that's quite the news. I mean, aren't you the least bit curious? What is it, what is it going to be able to do?"

Angel continued to stare at her and Lilah shrugged then sat back.

"Honestly, neither am I. The Senior Partners though, they got very interested. Actually, they were so interested, they didn't seem to care much at all that _you_ were here."

Angel pulled at the chains.

"Okay, I'll bite. Why are they so interested in the baby?"

She tilted her head.

"You know, I was hoping you might shed a little light on that one."

Angel smiled slowly.

"What's wrong Lilah? Are you being left out of the loop again? That happens a lot with you, doesn't it?"

Annoyance just barely flickered over her face. Not that she had a chance to come up with a reply. There was a click and an interruption over a speaker.

"Ms. Morgan! There's a problem in the lab!"

She sighed heavily and stood up to go hit the button by the door.

"Then handle it."

There was a click again and then a scream.

"We are trying! We need security!"

Lilah frowned and knocked at the window to leave. Angel was already moving to standing and pulling at the chains again.

"What are they doing to her!"

The door opened and Lilah glanced back.

"I believe the problem is what the baby is doing."

She walked out leaving the door to close behind her and leave Angel alone.

**AA**

When Gunn pulled up in front of the building he glanced in the rear view mirror to Lindsey.

"We got a plan?"

Lindsey stared out the window not paying attention.

"We find Lilah. She gives us back Cordelia, or we start taking away things that are important to her."

Wesley exchanged a look with Gunn.

"Perhaps if I could do the talking?"

They parked and Lindsey didn't answer just got out and headed for the building. Gunn shook his head and tried to quickly catch up.

"Man and I thought the boss man was bad."

Wesley was also trying to catch up and they all hit the front doors at around the same time. Wesley headed to the receptionist and explained that Ms. Morgan would be expecting them. She looked dubious until she saw Lindsey and he smiled and gave a nod. She relaxed and buzzed them through security. Lindsey headed for the elevator and they were on their way.

"We won't have long, even if she believes us, the Senior Partners know pretty much everything that goes on here."

Gunn shrugged.

"We ain't used to a warm welcome anyway."

Lindsey led the way to the office, though they all knew the way by now. He didn't bother knocking but stopped, surprised it was empty. He looked around and then went for the desk, looking through files. Wesley frowned and Gunn stayed by the door.

"Well, now what?"

**AA**

Angel had stopped trying to get the chains removed or broken by now. He had paced the two steps he was allowed trying to work out the sore joints from being tossed onto the floor. He was staring at the door, off and on and so was at full attention when the door opened again. Lilah stepped in and nodded to the corner opposite Angel. A man walked in, eyes careful on Angel and hit a switch, a bed flipped down and then another man brought Cordelia in and laid her down. The two men were quickly out of there, but Angel was watching Cordelia. If it were possible, she looked farther along then before. Where as you had to look to see the small bulge it was more prominent now. He looked at Lilah.

"What did you do to her?"

Lilah crossed her arms over her chest.

"We didnt' have a chance to do anything to her. She killed one man and I have four more comatose. Our entire medical team down! It will take at least an hour to get another team together."

Angel glanced back at Cordelia.

"How did she kill someone?"

Lilah shrugged.

"Beats me, but good luck."

She smiled and headed out. As soon as the door closed he heard not only the click of the door but behind him and the chains fell. He almost stumbled from the release of pressure. Rubbing at his wrists he walked over to the bed. Cordelia moaned and winced in her sleep, head tossing to the side. Angel sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair from her face. She was warm.

"Cordelia? Cor -"

She flinched then opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Your back."

He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm here. How are you feeling?"

She blinked, slowly, too slowly. Licking at her lips she let out a sigh. Her voice was distant and he was worried she didn't really know where they were.

"I thought, you weren't coming back."

"Of course I came back. Cor?"

She turned her head away and he was getting worried. Her face was flushed and he could have sworn she was getting warmer. When she didn't answer he brushed at her cheek and she finally turned towards him, tears already falling into her hair line.

"You promised you wouldn't leave. But you did. You just, left me."

He flinched and shook his head.

"I know. I'm sorry. I, should have stayed. I didn't realize how important it was."

She nodded dumbly and brushed at her face.

"No, I shouldn't be so upset, it was Buffy. I mean when it comes to -"

He reached for her hand.

"That's not it. Cor, believe me it wasn't that."

"Angel, Buffy died, the fact that Buffy well, _anything_ is more important. And I'm, I'm such a mess and, and ruined and "

She bit her bottom lip refusing to outright sob and he pulled her into his lap, lips pressed to her forehead. So warm that they nearly burned.

"No. You aren't ruined. Don't ever say that. You survived. More than that you fought. For those other girls, for yourself. No matter what he tried to do he didn't ruin you, or break you. You beat him Cordelia. _You_ won."

"Then why? Why did you leave? You promised."

He closed his eyes and Shook his head lightly.

"I don't know. At least I didn't know when I left. But I figured it out."

Tilting her head up she was wobbly but blinked through it and her breathing was heavy.

"Figured what out?"

He brushed a thumb over her cheek and frowned, she was too hot.

"That Buffy isn't a part of my life anymore. At first, there was the thought that eventually we'd be together, like it was inevitable. It's not."

She frowned.

"I don't understand. When you shanshu, you two could be together. Like a normal couple. I thought, that's what we were working for. Why you, left."

"I left because I thought something was wrong. I thought I'd be upset that she died, I'd need to grieve. I didn't. I realized that it's really over and I'm not only okay with that, I'm happy about it. When I realized it was okay to _not_ grieve for her, all I wanted was to come home."

She smiled shakily and then her eyes rolled and she started to seize. Angel pulled her closer, supporting her head. Glancing up and around at where he was sure there were cameras he started yelling.

"Somebody! Get some help! She's burning up!"

**AA**

Lilah walked into her office after making sure that a new medical team was on their way. She stopped in the door frame and crossed her arms. With a predatory smile she leaned against the door frame.

"Well, make yourself at home why don't you?"

Wesley turned to her and smiled in return, as Gunn stepped up next to him.

"We left your offices much more intact then you left ours."

Lilah shrugged and walked to her desk, glaring at Lindsey.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

Lindsey picked up a file and didn't move.

"Really? Then why do you have Cordelia's medical files?"

Lilah went to grab the file from him but he stepped away.

"A seer is pregnant, we thought we'd look into it. Just in case."

Gunn snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, you looked into it all right, all the way into our place and took our people."

"Again, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lindsey closed the file and tossed it to her desk.

"Cut the crap Lilah. The Senior Partners wanted Angel, and now they want Cordelia, both are missing, and those were the firm's men that broke in. So tell me where she is."

"You know it's really sad, no, it's pathetic is what it is. You were on the fast track, and you gave it all up."

Lindsey smirked.

"I thought you'd be pleased. After all, you were going to be the one getting cut if I stuck around."

She answered his smile, she knew the buttons to push, and not just the one under the desk that had the security team arriving momentarily.

"Oh, on a personal level I could care less. I just thought you had better taste. Leaving all of this for some little slut that's pregnant with another man's baby?"

It was timed almost perfectly. The security was only half a second early to see Lindsey rear back and punch Lilah in the face. Wesley was already moving to stop him. Security was faster, guns out and already had Wesley and Gunn stopped and another grabbed Lindsey, punched him in the stomach and held him back. Lilah got up and covered her eye.

"Get them out of the building. Make sure none of them make it back inside."

Wesley and Gunn were familiar with this routine so simply walked calmly out of the building. Once outside Lindsey was tossed and he stumbled forward. Gunn sighed.

"Well that was productive."

Lindsey shot him a look then shook his head.

"I can't do this."

Wesley frowned and looked back up at the building then to Lindsey.

"Do what?"

"Feel."

Lindsey raised his head and looked at him.

"It was easier, when I was numb."

Wesley nodded.

"I expect it was. It's your decision on whether or not it's worth it. Personally, we've already made that decision. So if you could simply let us know your decision. So we know if we are working with you, or against you. Either way, we are getting them out."

With that Wesley nodded to Gunn and headed for the truck.

**AA**

Cordelia had stopped seizing but was still burning up. Angel hadn't moved, unsure what good banging at the door would do. It felt like forever before the door opened and a guard came in with a doctor. The doctor seemed reluctant to get too close but looked at Angel then the guard.

"Take her. I need to examine the damage."

Angel glared at the guard advancing on him and stood up pulling her with him. The guard stopped.

"She had a seizure, she's burning up. Whatever the hell you guys did to her. . . "

He glanced down at her, he didn't want to have her disappear on him again but she needed help. He moved to hand her over to the guard but she whined and grabbed his shirt, shoving her face into his chest. He was cool and she was so warm. The doctor narrowed eyes at Angel before looking at the guard.

"He won't try anything. Escort them both."

Angel would have thanked him but didn't think he really did it to be helpful. Still, he turned and followed the doctor out. Adjusting her in his arms he made sure to look around as they walked. It was a nearly empty hall, no windows, few rooms and all with the same kind of locking mechanism on it as their room. The lab was also locked down so a chance to run there wasn't going to work, of course making a break for it while she was in this condition wasn't going to happen anyway.

The doctor walked around a table and gestured to it.

"Lay her down, then step back. Keep him from the instruments."

Angel didn't need that reminder, the guard had been followed in with another that had weapons trained on him. He set Cordelia down and pulled her hands from his shirt, holding them in his hands.

"I'm not leaving her."

The doctor didn't seem to notice or care. He used instruments that Angel hadn't seen before to check on Cordelia, or more accurately, the baby. It worried him that there was more concern on the child than Cordelia, as if she wasn't even there. Finally the doctor took her arm and put in an I.V. and gave her a shot of something before grabbing a blanket to cover her up.

"That should lower the temperature to acceptable levels."

"What happened?"

Angel stared at the doctor who didn't answer until Lilah walked in, a blossoming bruise across her cheek.

"Go ahead doctor, answer him."

Angel raised his lip in a snarl at the woman but the doctor was speaking already.

"The tests done on the baby seemed to have awakened it's latent abilities. It fed off of the last medical team and that sped up the gestation. I believe with one more large feed it can be taken."

"Taken?"

Angel's hand tightened on Cordelia's until she moaned and he lessened it. Lilah smiled and stepped into the room to look at the monitor then at Angel.

"The baby is the priority. If we can have it delivered sooner then we will."

"What do you mean another feed? What did you do to it?"

The doctor looked affronted.

"We did nothing. The abilities were latent but still there. It might have been easier on the woman if the abilities weren't awakened until after birth but that's neither here nor there."

Angel frowned still not understanding and Lilah crossed her arms and grinned.

"The baby is a succubus. It sucks the life force out of people, preferably men, but if it doesn't get enough, it will suck it out of the seer. Either way, we get a pretty powerful new weapon."

She looked at the doctor.

"Keep me informed. Oh, and keep him sedated."

She motioned to Angel just as the guard shot at him and a tranq hit his neck. He slapped at it and pulled it out but he was already dizzy and they shoved him into a chair, chaining his legs to it and one arm, allowing him to keep a hold of Cordelia's for now.


End file.
